


Sing Me Sweet

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, friends to romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has always been the kind of person who exceeds at everything he does, so it really shouldn't surprise Dean that he can sing. But <i>damn</i> can he sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Misha singing "Let it Be" and this happened.
>
>> Originally posted on tumblr: http://dates-with-cas.tumblr.com/post/92983542695/cas-has-always-been-the-kind-of-person-who-exceeds. 

Cas has always been the kind of person who exceeds at everything he does, so it really shouldn't surprise Dean that he can sing. But _damn_ can he sing. 

Dean's sitting in the front row trying not to gape - Jo is mocking him - because holy shit, he's never been attracted to a voice before. The voice of his best friend, no less. His already insanely attractive best friend. It's never been like _that_ between them, but when Cas' eyes meet his for the briefest of moments, he can't help but wink at him. He means it to be teasing, encouraging, but he's pretty sure it gives away the overwhelming sense of pride bubbling away in his chest. That's _his_ best friend up there with that gorgeous voice. His friend that everyone's staring at. 

The sense of pride is suddenly accompanied by a powerful desire to kiss him and hey, that's new. Or not new maybe, but he hasn't so much as thought about kissing Cas since they had met, not since they've gotten close. Now, however, he wants to push him up against the closest surface and kiss him senseless. Preferably where everyone who's currently whistling at Cas can see. So apparently he has a possessive streak, that's new too. 

Apparently Jo has noticed the change in behaviour because as soon as Cas has left the stage, she's cocking an eyebrow at him and elbowing him in the ribs.

"Wow, Captain Obvious."

"What?" Dean asks, maybe a tad defensively.

"You're _staring_. You gonna go look for him?"

"And do what?" he asks, and clearly that's the wrong question because Jo huffs at him and puts her hands on her hips.

"Kiss him, genius. He's into guys, you're into guys. God knows you're at least a little into each other."

"Uh-huh," Dean says dismissively, ignoring the part of his brain that's trying to convince him that Jo is on to something here. "Never gonna happen, Jo. He's my best friend, I'm not just gonna go up and kiss him 'cause he's hot and he can sing."

"Why not?"

"I don't kiss you 'cause you're hot and I'm into girls, do I?"

"Maybe you should," she teases. He frowns at her and she grins innocently gesturing with her head toward the exit. 

\--

He finds Cas in the lobby after the show. Jo, thankfully, has left, because Dean's heart is racing, his mind chanting _kisshimkisshimkisshim_ the second Cas walks into the room. He's like a teenager on his first date, and when Cas smiles sheepishly at him, he thinks his legs are going to give out. How the hell has he gone from twenty-four to twelve in the span of one stupid Beatles song?

"Dude," he says, before he's actually given his mouth permission to speak, "what the hell?" Cas makes a little noise that sounds like "um?" and Dean backtracks. "Your voice, man, what the hell. You're fucking amazing."

The colour in Cas' cheeks flares and he dips his chin mumbling, "I'm not that good," to which Dean has a thousand replies ready and prepared, but instead he pulls Cas into a hug and chooses to say,

"You have a fantastic voice," soft and low and way too honest for his liking. He's really gonna have to sort out this whole talking without permission thing.

"Thank you," Cas replies, barely loud enough to hear, and Dean grins against his ear as he squeezes him a little tighter. 

The hug lasts longer than generally acceptable, but Cas makes no effort to pull away before Dean does, so he goes with it. When they finally separate, it's a little awkward and Dean shrugs, speechless when he actually wants to say something. Cas looks at him oddly, like he's trying to figure out what Dean's thinking. 

"Um, you wanna get burgers or something? Go out and celebrate?" Cas' nose wrinkles at that, and how in the hell is Dean just realizing how fucking cute Cas is when he's confused. 

"We don't have anything to celebrate, other than the fact that we raised nearly seven hundred dollars for charity tonight."

"How about that, then," Dean smirks, and Cas barely refrains from rolling his eyes as he follows Dean out into the parking lot. 

They drive to a little diner note far from the theatre and Dean buys them both burgers and strawberry milkshakes. They sit at a booth with a window and Dean wonders how he's never noticed all the quirky little expressions Cas makes and how stupidly adorable they are. In the hour or so that they spend in the diner Dean starts to realize that maybe all these feelings have been here all along, and he's just been too stupid to notice them. 

He's watching Cas slurp the last of his milkshake through a straw, noticing the way his lips wrap around the straw, and his brain is suddenly reminding him of how much he wants to kiss him. But he won't. Cas is his best friend and you don't just go up and kiss your best friend out of nowhere. Except that he can't stop thinking about what Jo said, that maybe it's not unwanted, maybe it's not out of nowhere. _God knows you're at least a little into each other_. He's starting to think this is something they've been dancing around for a long time now, but even so it's not worth the risk if he's wrong. 

Dean pulls himself out of his thoughts when he realizes Cas is looking at him funny again. He pulls up a grin and acts like he wasn't just staring. Again. 

"You want to go," Cas says, and it's not a question. He sounds a little disappointed, but Dean offers him a grin as he slides out of his seat.

"I have an idea, come on."

Cas looks a little unsure at first, but by the time Dean drives them to what used to be their 'secret spot' - a cliff overhanging a lake just outside of town - he's smiling almost suspiciously at Dean. 

"What?" Dean asks innocently.

"You're being very nostalgic tonight," Cas comments, sliding out of the passenger seat to lie on the hood as he's done a hundred times before. It's not untrue, it's the very first place they came when Dean got the car and for years before that they rode their bikes up and spent hours tossing rocks into the lake to watch the ripples.

"So. I like it up here."

"Mmhm," Cas hums, disbelieving as he crosses his arms behind his head, "me too." 

Dean joins him shortly, lying just close enough that their elbows touch, singing softly under his breath. Cas hums along, and Dean closes his eyes, raising his eyebrows.

"Why do you never sing?" he asks, eyes still shut to the moonlight. He hears the sigh in Cas' voice before he actually speaks.

"I'm really not that good, Dean. I don't like hearing my own voice."

"Dude, I can't sing worth shit and I still do. Besides," he adds, turning and opening his eyes, "you have a beautiful voice, and I like to hear you sing." And okay, maybe beautiful was the wrong word there because Cas has that weird half-frown-trying-not-to-smile look again.

"You're being very... sentimental, it's unlike you," he says, a little amused, then when Dean only shrugs in response, "you really think my voice is beautiful?"

"I do. Among other things." 

A thoughtful smile creeps onto Cas' face and he turns onto his side, propped up on one arm.

"Tell me." 

Dean reaches out tentatively, brushing the pad of his thumb over Cas' lower lip, "You have beautiful lips." 

"Anything else?"

"Your eyes, God, your eyes."

"Hmm," Cas grins, "is that it?"

"And your stupid hair, it's just so-" he can't think of the word, but it doesn't matter anymore, because Cas actually bursts out laughing, rolls onto his back and grins stupidly up at Dean. 

"My _hair_?" he asks, but Dean is already lost in the sound of his laugh and the moonlight reflecting off his disastrous hair. 

"I want to kiss you," he breathes. Cas looks up at him, soft and unblinking.

"Okay."

There's a split second where Dean actually tries to rationalize the fact that Cas is going to let him kiss him, but then there are fingers sliding over the rough stubble on his jaw, drawing him in. He goes easily.

Cas' mouth is soft and warm against his, gentle but restrained. Dean presses a hand to the side of his neck, brushing his thumb along Cas' jaw and coaxing him into deepening the kiss. Cas smiles through it, grinning against Dean's mouth as one of Dean's hands finds his, tangling their fingers together. 

His eyes are shut, but Dean can't help picturing himself, kissing Cas on the hood of his car in the moonlight, and it feels like some terrible teen movie, but hell if he cares. It's like everything is slowly falling into place, that each slide of lips and press of fingers brings him that much closer to something he's been missing for too long. For once everything feels good. It feels right.


End file.
